thedupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Origins
Many characters from The Dups weren't created specifically for the series, but were all made for completely different reasons and originally, had no connection at all until the last second. Mr. Bob On LittleBigPlanet Central Forums, June 18th 2011, there was a community contest under the name "Worst Level Contest" where the rules were to make a level that parodies the low quality levels of LittleBigPlanet. lemurboy12 decided to give it a shot. Afterall, he's had lots of experience in playing poorly made levels, since he plays them for fun, and so he knew exactly what content to have. lemurboy12 based Mr. Bob off of two things he won in LBP1 from a bad Pokemon level (seen right). Mr. Bob at first had the "Slow" gibberish voice, but at the last second, lemurboy12 decided to give him a voice. He was trying out random voices, but eventually settled on one, which was the funniest. He made Mr. Bob into a caveman-like guy who was addicted to donuts. The final product of the level was Mr. Bob's Lost Donut. Forky Forky doesn't have a very complicated backstory. lemurboy12's cousins were over, and he was demonstrating the things you can create in LittleBigPlanet 2. He threw together some of the blue modeling clay material, air hockey paddle, clothes hanger, a fork, and some eyes. lemurboy12 didn't really do much with him, until he started working on The Wrath of Dr. Evil with tersock and randomly took him out and placed him. tersock gave him a magic mouth and talked with a New York accent. Feedles Feedles was sort of created by accident. In a random session of create mode, lemurboy12 took out a cutout of a Servine plushie he won from a random level. davidks2009 copied it, then cut the cutout in a strange way that somehow ended up with the shape on the right. lemurboy12 decorated it to look like the Feedles you know today. Feedles went through a lot of names, including Feeples, Faddles, Fleeples, and Fleepie. He eventually settled on Feedles. She first appeared in the ending of Pirates of the Donuteatin' as an absolutely psychotic creature that can teleport objects, fly, and talk in complete nonsense. Scammers davidks2009 made a slightly deformed Feedles and flipped it upsidedown. He added a face and oddly colored arms, legs and belly. He appeared in the ending of Pirates of the Donuteatin' as the pirates sold the Golden Donut to him. He went under the name "Billionare bunny thing". davidks2009 also made another creature that looked like Scammers, although it never really saw the light of day (seen down right). lemurboy12 pictured him as a store owner who scams people out of their money, so he made Scams Department Store. Cakey tersock was working on one of his several infamous Sonic levels, when lemurboy12 joined the game, and pulled out a cake and put it in a random place. tersock then decoratated the cake, and set it on fire. Category:Dups History